Wild Go
by Snowyflakes
Summary: After Malon's home is destroyed, she is sent to live with Daphnes Nohansen. When she befriends his daughter, she soon discovers Zel's tumultuous relationship of sex and unrequited love with daydreamer Link, who Malon also forges a strange connection with.


Wild Go

1.0

mittens:in:the:summertime

I feel my eyes beginning to burn and the stinging is almost unbearable; the tears are threatening to fall. I don't really know if I am in shock, or if I'm really actually just acutely aware of everything, like I'm some sort of omnipotent being. It's funny actually. Really funny. Life can seem like one boring blur of one movie slide to another. Everything runs at twenty-four frames per second, sixteen frames per foot. Something is wrong with this damn projector though, because everything is just slow. Just so damn slow.

Something must be wrong with the sound too, for I can't hear anything. I know there must be some sort of siren... sirens sounding. People shouting. But I can't hear it. I can't hear any of it. I must be in shock. There's just so much going on around me, and here I sit, detached from it all.

I can't even fathom how this could have happened. How this could have started. Was it something I could have stopped? I have no idea. I have absolutely no idea. All I can see is the smoke billowing up into the sky, big puffy clouds of black and grey. All so smooth...

Or... is it just my eyes? Everything is blurred. I lower my head and stare at the ground, yet I'm not. I can't even make out any pebbles in the dirt road. I'm sniffling through my tears, and even through cloudy vision, I can strangely see them fall and hit the dirt below. I try to choke them back, hold it in, make myself seem bigger than I am, but I'm not. It's just too much and they keep coming. I am so small, so tiny.

I cough. Low and deep. It burns and rips through me from the pit of my stomach and lights everything in its path on fire as it runs up my chest. I keep coughing and someone rushes to my aid, to make sure I am fine. But I am not. I don't even know if I'll ever be fine after this. Can anyone? Can anyone tell me that either?

I have been pulled aside and am being checked out. They're asking me questions I don't understand, so I don't answer, and then their voices get louder, but I just can't hear. Lights are being shined in my eyes, as my eyelids are being forcibly held opened and then let go, but the light remains. A concussion...? Are they checking for that? I have no idea what's going on.

I look over. I see some figures rush over to the other truck. They're pulling something. Something lumpy.

I'm handed a mask, they tell me something, but of course I don't understand. After a few seconds of stupidly holding it, the one who handed the mask to me forcibly shoves it onto my face. I breathe in deep as he talks, but I'm not listening. I can breathe. I can breathe. It's like a fresh wind within me. I'm told to breathe in deep, and I do. In. Out. In. Out. This is all I need.

My hand is placed on the mask and the figures move away to look at the lumpy something. They pull up a second lumpy something.

Lights are flashing everywhere. People just can't stop talking. Yellow lines line the corners of my vision.

"Hey hun?" a voice calls to me. It's for me, right? I think so. "Hey hunny bun?" Warmth seeps itself into my shoulder. All I can do is suck in this sweet, sweet oxygen the mask provides. "It's okay, it's okay," she coos. I don't even know this woman. I've never seen her a day in my life, yet I just fall on her shoulder. I don't even know her name. I just sit here, oxygen mask in hand, and I just sob. "It's okay, hunny bun," she says, rubbing my back with one hand. "You got some burns we need to take care of." I gently remove the mask, and I let loose a cough that lights its way up from my chest.

Another comes, and somehow in between my hacking, I choke out, "It burns."

"I know, hun," the woman says. She runs a hand through my dirty, fried hair, smoothing it back. "Be brave, you'll be all right." She smiles a rueful smile at me. The mask is back on.

And then she's called away. Just like that. One second she's here, and in next _poof_! Gone. Gone from the movie. A bump in the film. A small blot from where the strips of film are connected. Twenty four frames a second. But in less than one second, one frame, she's gone. She's left, but the projector keeps rolling. Rolling. Rolling.

Then, miraculously, she's back, this time with another man. He tells me to lie down. I do. Next thing I know, they lift me up and into the ambulance, sirens wailing in the background as they speak to one another. She smiles ruefully at me, this grey-haired woman.

Then the doors to the ambulance are slammed shut. Siren wailing.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

I've been working on trying to revamp this story (AGAIN) for a while now, and I figured, I might as well start posting what I've had done. I hated the old title; this one is after the Dark Dark Dark song/album "Wild Go". I like the sound of it, and I feel like it captures the nature of the relationships in this story. Not doing anything but sitting on my computer, so here is the start of it. I'm going to try and finish up ZC's chapter before I post anything else. I keep saying I'm going to do that, but then I find myself doing other things. Like Reddit.

Mensch. Reddit.

But this will take a back seat like Water from Eden until ZC and Coin-Op are finished. I've also been really wanting to rewrite In the Fool's Court and the Missing Frame for ages now. It just kind of kills me guys, to see such drivel sitting on my profile when I can write things with much more quality and substance than that.

One last tidbit of background info on this story, it originally stemmed from a simple concept I had, but as I got older and looked back on it, I was like, "This shit is terrible," and I scrapped it. But the premise has remained the same, but a lot of the story now is actually based on and drawn from some of my more violent relationships with people and the stupidity of my youth. All the things I've kept private and squirreled away, I've been putting into this story, because a part of me never wants to admit to all the shit I've done, but another wants that kind of story to be heard.

Anyway, thoughts? I've been having some really interesting conversations with people on this site lately stemming from reviews.

:O


End file.
